Clancy Brown
|birthplace = Urbana, Ohio, USA |roles = Special guest star |characters = Zobral }} Clancy Brown is the American actor who played Zobral in the first season episode . He is perhaps best known for his roles in the films Highlander, The Shawshank Redemption, and Starship Troopers. He is also known for his work as a voice actor, with his best-known voice-over roles being Mr. Krabs on Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants and the DC Comics supervillain Lex Luthor on Superman: The Animated Series and the Justice League cartoons. Personal life Brown was born in Urbana, Ohio. He graduated from St. Albans School in Washington, DC, and received a BA from Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois. Brown is the grandson of Congressman Clarence Brown. He is married to Jeanne Johnson, with whom he has two children. They have been married since 1993. Career Films He made his film debut in 1983's Bad Boys, which also starred actor Alan Ruck. The following year he played the character of Rawhide in the cult classic The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai in the 8th Dimension. Co-starring with him in this film were fellow Star Trek alumnus Peter Weller (in the title role), Christopher Lloyd, Robert Ito, Vincent Schiavelli, and Jonathan Banks. Brown is perhaps best known for playing Connor MacLeod's nemesis, The Kurgan, in the 1986 science fiction film Highlander. He is also known for his role as Captain Byron Hadley in the acclaimed, Academy Award-nominated 1994 drama The Shawshank Redemption. This film featured many other Star Trek alumni in the cast, namely Bob Gunton, William Sadler, Mark Rolston, Jude Ciccolella, Don McManus, Bill Bolender, Dion Anderson, Brian Brophy and Ken Magee. Another of Brown's well-known film roles is Sergeant Zim in the 1997 science fiction action adventure Starship Troopers. His co-stars in this film included Dina Meyer, Brenda Strong, Lenore Kasdorf, and Bruce Gray. That same year, Brown was seen in the family film Flubber, along with actors Christopher McDonald and Wil Wheaton. Brown's subsequent film credits include: 1999's The Hurricane, with Harris Yulin; 2002's The Laramie Project, featuring Richard Riehle; and 2006's The Guardian, co-starring actor Neal McDonough. He was more recently seen in the 2007 adventure film Pathfinder, alongside Karl Urban. He also appeared in the 2009 comedy The Informant!, in which his Enterprise co-star Scott Bakula played the second lead. In 2010, Brown was seen in the remake of the horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street, as was Thomas Dekker. Later that year, Brown joined the cast of Cowboys & Aliens, a sci-fi/western film scripted and produced by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, and Damon Lindelof. Fellow Enterprise guest star Keith Carradine also has a role in this film. Television Brown played John Danziger in the short-lived cult science fiction series Earth 2, on which Terry O'Quinn was a frequent guest performer. In 2003 and 2005, Brown played Brother Justin Crowe in the cult HBO series Carnivàle, a sinister big tent preacher with healing abilities. His co-stars on this series included Adrienne Barbeau, K Callan, John Fleck, Robert Knepper, John Carroll Lynch, Scott MacDonald, Diane Salinger, and John Savage. Bro. Crowe was the main antagonist in the series, the first episode of which drew a record audience for an HBO production. In addition, Brown has appeared on such hit TV series as ER (on which he had a recurring role as Dr. Ellis West), The Practice, and J.J. Abrams' Lost. In 2010, Brown starred as Hart Sterling on the legal drama The Deep End. The series premiered on ABC in January 2010 with a pilot episode which guest-starred William Schallert and aired through February 25. On May 14, 2010, it was reported by ABC that the series had been canceled. In 2014, Brown appeared in several episodes of The Flash ''as Gen. Wade Eiling. Brown's most recent work is as Mr. Crosby on ''Schooled and worked with Robert Picardo in Money for RENT. Voice-over work Brown is also recognized for his voiceover roles in a number of animated television series. Perhaps his most notable voice over role is that of Mr. Krabs on the popular Nickelodeon cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants, a role he has played since the series debuted in 1999. In addition, Brown was among the many Star Trek actors to do voice work on the animated series Gargoyles. Others who had voice roles on this show include Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, Kate Mulgrew, Avery Brooks, Nichelle Nichols, Paul Winfield, David Warner, Michael Dorn, and LeVar Burton. Brown voiced Lex Luthor (a role previously voiced by Michael Bell) for Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited, as well as several associated feature films. Other Trek alumni who appeared in the sames episodes of Superman as Brown included Victor Brandt, Joanna Cassidy, Michael Dorn, Miguel Ferrer, Castulo Guerra, Sherman Howard (who previously played Luthor in the live-action series Superboy), Robert Ito, David L. Lander, Jason Marsden, Andrea Martin, Christopher McDonald, Malcolm McDowell, Charles Napier, Ron Perlman, and John Rubinstein. Those who co-starred with Brown in the Justice League series included: Olivia d'Abo, Seymour Cassel, Jeffrey Combs, Michael Dorn, Robin Atkin Downes, Ashley Edner, Efrain Figueroa, Robert Foxworth, Brian George, Nicholas Guest, Virginia Madsen, Jason Marsden, Richard McGonagle, Stephen McHattie, Michael McKean, Robert Picardo, Mark Rolston, Stephen Root, and David Ogden Stiers. Brown also voiced in the series Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles, along with James Horan, The Zeta Project (with Diedrich Bader), and Battle Force: Andromeda, with Jennifer Lien and Kurtwood Smith. He recently voiced Mr. Freeze on The Batman (a character previously voiced by Michael Ansara) and did voice work in two episodes of Seth MacFarlane's American Dad! series on FOX. Brown voiced two characters on Disney's animated series Kim Possible: Commander Kane, a James T. Kirk parody, appearing with Jeff Bennett, Jennifer Hale, Maurice LaMarche, and Kevin Michael Richardson; and Yono the Destroyer, opposite Grey DeLisle, Andrea Martin, George Takei, and Frank Welker. Other animated shows he has worked on include Jackie Chan Adventures (as Captain Black and Ratso), Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (as Otto), Avatar: The Last Airbender (as Long Feng), Biker Mice from Mars (as Cataclysm), Wolverine and the X-Men (as Mr. Sinister), and The Spectacular Spider-Man (as Rhino, George Stacy, and Alex O'Hirn). His role of George Stacy on the latter series was originally played by James Cromwell in the 2007 film Spider-Man 3. In 2011, Brown voiced the Human villain Silas in Transformers: Prime, a show co-produced by Orci and Kurtzman, and co-starring Frank Welker, Jeffrey Combs and Tony Todd. External links * * * Clancy Brown at the DC Animated Wiki de:Clancy Brown es:Clancy Brown nl:Clancy Brown Category:Performers Category:ENT performers